


Just Stay

by hellontheheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/pseuds/hellontheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want you to stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift for the new year! :)

 

Walking into The Forum for the first time was surreal. _Are the boys seriously playing here?_ It was beautiful. Reading about all the people that played here was amazing. And to think that their name was going to be up on that wall. I couldn't believe it. Four of my best friends were living the dream and I was super happy they invited me out to see it.

I walked down one of the aisles, looking up and down, trying to take it all in. This place was huge. The crew was starting to set the stage up; bringing out Ashton’s drums, the microphones and amps. Someone dropped one of Ashton’s cymbals and it hit the floor, hard. _Uh oh_ , Ash isn't going to like that at all. He’s very protective over them and nothing comes between him and his drums. The guy who dropped it, quickly picked it up and checked it over, “all good!” He called out.

I continued my way towards the main entrance to the stage, where I found Luke, sitting on the floor, teaching himself some new guitar riffs.

“Sounds badass,” Luke looked up and his eyes grew wide.

“Jay! You’re here!” He carefully laid his guitar down and stood up.

“I am!” I laughed, hugging him, “I can’t believe you guys are really playing here. Are you sure they got the right band?

He laughed, pulling me away from him so he could see my face. “This place is amazing isn't it? I can’t believe us four lads are here.” The smile on his face was priceless. I've never seen him happier. I hugged Luke again and he lead me to the boys’ dressing room.

“Huh, I wonder where they all are?” Luke said as he walked in, “Ash? Cal? Mike?” I followed him in and noticed Ashton over on the sofa sleeping.

“Ash,” I softly shook him awake,” hey sleepy head,” I smiled down at him. Ashton and I had some history that never really got resolved.

“Hey Jay,” his voice groggy from his nap. “I’m glad you’re finally here, it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, sitting down next to him, “it has.”

Back when the band first started, Ash and I were just a casual hook up every now and again. In the end he wanted more out of it and I couldn't give him that. I didn't want to be some guy in a band’s girlfriend. He took it pretty hard and we lost contact for a few years. I kept in touch with the other guys but never heard from Ash until recently, when he invited me to this show.

“How have you been? I see the band is doing really well.”

“Yeah, it is,” he sat up on the sofa and looked over at me, “it’s good to see you after so long.”

“Mhm,” I looked him up at down and damn, he looked amazing. Long curly hair, nice muscles (like _really_ nice) and those same hazel eyes.  

“Like what you see?” He smirked, “cause I do.” I was speechless. What was I suppose to say to that? ‘Uh, yeah I do. Now bend me over this table?’

“Still the same cocky son of bitch I knew back then, I see.” That only made him laugh. He pulled me into him, like the old days. “Ash, don’t. I’m not some random hook up anymore.” Ashton let me go, stood up and walked away.

“You were never a random hook up, Jay,” he turned around. _Shit, he’s serious_. He took a seat at one of the tables and opened his laptop.

“I-I, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You never wanted me anyway.” _I've always wanted you, Ash_. He put his headphones on and I could hear the music from where I sat. This is how you knew Ashton was pissed. He turn on his music and tune everything else out. I felt bad. I didn't come here to fight with him.

I removed my jacket and laid it over the back of the sofa. I made my way over to Ashton, but I was hesitant. I stood behind him,  seeing both our reflections in the mirror gave me chills. He looked up from his laptop with an angry face then looked back down. I softly placed my hands on his shoulders. His muscles were tense. I gently massaged them and he began to relax. I continued to do this as he removed his headphones. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s a great song.” He looked at me like I was speaking some foreign language.

“Since when do you like Slipknot?” He questioned me, turning off the song.

“I’m not the same person I was when we were seventeen.”

“Yeah, can’t say I see a difference,” he huffed, glancing up through his messy bangs. “But I just wanna know why you didn't want me? What was so wrong with me?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing was wrong with you. I didn't think I could handle it. We were fucking teenagers and you were leaving to do this band thing. I didn't want to hold you back.” I confessed. Ashton twirled around in the chair so that I was now standing between his legs.

“You weren't holding me back. You were everything to me,” he sighed, taking my hands in his, “I wanted you to come with but you were heading off to college and I thought if we made it official,” he licked his lips, “we’d be okay.”

“Oh, Ash, if only you told me all of this back then,” I pulled away from him, “maybe I wouldn't have had to look for you in every guy I've been with. No one has ever compared to you.”

He leaned forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees. With his chin rested on his folded hands, he stared at me. Not once blinking or looking away.

“What are you looking at?” I questioned him.

“You, Jay. I’m looking at you,” Ashton stood up and walked over to me. Cupping my face in his hand, “still wearing that same perfume I love,” he placed his face in the crook of my neck and took a deep breath.

“Ashton, we…”

“Shh, just go with it,” he breathed, his warm breath against my cheek. All I could do was nod. I wanted this, god I wanted this. I've been thinking of this moment since the day I left Ashton’s house all those years ago.

I decided to take control. I pressed my lips firmly against his, but quickly pulled away. I kissed along his jawline and and worked down to his neck. Licking and sucking his skin. Leaving love bites as evidence that would still be there when I left. I pulled at the hem of his ripped t-shirt and he removed it in one swift motion. I continued to do work on his skin. Running my hands over his well defined abs until I reached his jeans. Which hung dangerously low on his hips. I licked my lips before undoing them, already feeling myself become wet of what was to come. His tight black jeans fell from his hips and landed at his feet. I palmed his already hard erection through his boxers, waiting to be freed of the cloth prison. I hooked my fingers in between his skin and the boxers and pulled them down to meet his jeans. His cock sprung free and stood at attention. I sunk to my knees, never breaking eye contact with Ashton. He licked his lips and I took him into my hand. I began at the bottom, running my tongue up his shaft, licking around the head.

“Shit,” he hissed, “don’t tease me.” I looked up at him and winked. I took his cock in my hand and started pumping up and down, but not too fast. I wanted to see how frustrated I could get him. He placed his hand on the back of my head and gripped my hair, showing just how frustrated he was. I trailed sloppy kisses along his shaft, before taking him into my mouth.

“Fuck.” He threw his hand back and slightly thrusted his hips, pushing himself further into my mouth, as well as gripping harder on my hair.  I placed a hand firmly on his hip before I did anything else. I bobbed my head in a steady rhythm, taking as much of him in as I could, using my other hand on what didn't fit. I could tell he was getting close by the way he was tensing up. I removed my mouth and my hands and kissed all the way up his body. Kissing him, letting him taste himself on my lips.

Ashton cupped my ass and lifted me off the floor, “wrap your legs around me, babe,” and I did as I was told. He carried me over to the sofa and laid me down, pulling my shirt off before placing his lips back to mine. Putting all his weight on me, he began kissing and sucking on my neck. Most likely leaving marks as pay back. A soft moan slipped from my lips as his tongue ran over my sweet spot, where he lingered before working his way down my body, hands exploring, grabbing, teasing. _Oh my_. Ashton looked up at me, the way his curls fell over his face, the smirk coming across his lips. _Just fuck me already._

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,” he mumbled against my skin. The tiny bit of stubble he had tickling me. He worked his way down to the hem of my jeans, undoing and pulling them off like nothing.

“These are cute,” he said, taking the fabric of my panties between his teeth, gently tugging on it, “did you wear these just for me?”

“I, maybe,” he silenced me with a tender kiss, while pulling them down my thighs.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” His words made me shiver. How could he still have this affect on me after all these years? I guess some things don’t change. He shifted himself between my legs, kissing up my thigh till he reached where I so desperately needed him. He gently blew on it before sliding his tongue up and down, causing goosebumps to spread all over my body.

“Just like I remember,” he moaned against my pussy. Slowly teasing me, he drew his tongue in small circles around my clit.

“Ashton, shit,” I whimpered, as he slid his tongue inside me. “Please babe, more,” I moaned. He removed his tongue and ran his middle and index fingers up and down my slit before pushing them inside of me. I arched my back at the new sensation and he curled his fingers against my front walls. “Fuck!” Ashton removed his fingers and left me panting, wanting more.

Ashton hovered his lips above mine. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, tasting myself on his wet lips. “Ash,” his eyes met mine and I nodded. He grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times before sliding it up and down my folds. He leaned down and kissed me while pushing himself inside.

“Fuck, Jay,” he groaned in the crook of my neck. He thrusts slow and shallow, teasing. As always.

“For fucks sake, Ashton. Just fuck me!” I growled in frustration. His eyes grew wide and that knowing smirk came across his lips, once again.

“Okay then, lean over the back of the sofa,” he ordered. And so I did. I wiggled my butt at him, as he rested behind me. Playfully spanking my ass, he grabbed my hips firmly and thrusted deep inside of me. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” he moaned as he fucked me harder. Moving one of his hands from my hips to my front, cupping my breast. Pinching and pulling on my nipple.

“Shit, Ash. I’m so close,” I moaned, gripping the sofa tight as Ashton thrusted hard and deep. Hitting that perfect spot over and over, till I was literally screaming. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Let go, baby, I wanna feel your little pussy tighten around me,” his movements becoming sloppy as I thrusted back towards him. I felt the familiar feeling building up, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

“Shit, shit,” I moaned as my orgasm rocked my body. My thighs shaking against Ashton’s, my wetness running down both our thighs.

“Baby, fuck,” he grunted, thrusting a few more times before releasing into me. The feeling of his cum shooting into me sent me into another small orgasm. He rested his head on my lower back, as we began to collect our breath.

“Here, lay down with me,” Ashton whispered as he laid back on the sofa. I curled up next to him as he wrapped my jacket around us.

 “You’re still trembling,” he purred as he pulled me closer to him.

“Yeah, that was, that was something else,” I mumbled into his sweaty chest,  “so that’s what I've been missing all these years,” I chuckled, burying my face.

“Oh, that’s just the beginning,” he giggled, kissing the top of my head. Just then the door to the dressing room flew open.

“Hey, guys! I found them!” Michael yelled, “and yeah, they fucked. You owe me 20 bucks, Hemmings!”

My face burned with embarrassment. _Fuckin’ Michael, I swear._ I looked up at Ashton and his face was fifty shades of red as well. “Can you believe those idiots?” I laughed.

“Ignore them, Jay. You know how they are.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. That’s why I love 'em!” I couldn't help but laugh. They knew this was going to happen. Ashton let out a deep sigh, pulling me as close as he could get me.

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“I, I don’t know.” He sat up a bit, giving me the full jacket so I could cover up, “I just want you to stay. Please, please don’t go home after this,” he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“I won’t, Ash. I’ll stay,” I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

“Promise?” He pouted.

“Promise.” And then he kissed me. Smiling as he did. This was the beginning of a new journey for us. Kinda like a second chapter. I couldn't of been more happier.

 


End file.
